Akatsuki ipod challenge
by KylaiaJmaa
Summary: put you ipod on and write to the music! Pairings: KisaIta, SasoDei, KakuHidan. Don't read it if you don't like yaoi. T for language.


This is the iPod challenge. You put you iPod on shuffle and you have to write a piece for each song, but you only have the duration of the song to write it. Do this ten times, then post! I don't own any of these songs or Naruto.

1. Shadow on the Wall- Brandi Carlile

Itachi sat in the corner, his arms loosely wrapped around his knees. He had been sitting in this position since Kisame had left on his mission, almost 3 days ago. There was a crease in his black jeans where his arms rested, and his cloak may have become permanently wrinkled. Pein walked into the room and bent down. "Kisame's dead Itachi, you need to let him go. Please eat." Pein left a tray be Itachi and left. _I love you Kisame._ Thought Itachi _Why did you have to leave?_

2. Today 4 U- Cast of Rent

Sasori ran into the room and everyone was startled. Was he smiling? "I met this new guy on the street! Come on out, you have to see what he can do!" Somewhat surprised, they followed him and saw a blond in a miniskirt, tank top, and jeans. "He?" Hidan asked, smirking. "Yep, un!" said the blonde. Hidan smirked again. "Shut up." Muttered Sasori. All Dei said was "Do you like fireworks?"

3. Dearest- Buddy Holly

Kakuzu sat on the porch, wondering what to get Hidan for his birthday. His budget was low this year, and he had vowed not to spend one cent more than he had planned. He finally came upon an idea. The next day came quickly, and as he nervously sung, Hidan started to grin. Later that night, in bed, Kakuzu whispered "Dearest, you are the nearest to my heart…."

4. The Great Escape- Boys Like Girls

Deidara and Sasori fought hard, but Hiruko was already half broken, and Deidara was out of clay. It was clearly a losing battle. For Sasori, the last straw was the guy coming at Deidara with kuneis. For Deidara, it was Sasori's scream as he got knifed. Deidara ran to his bird and flew to Sasori. "Climb on!" "But what about what Pein said yesterday? We have to win this battle!" "Forget yesterday! This is our chance to escape! Now!" Sasori climbed on the bird and smiled, because he got to hold Deidara the whole way back to the base.

5. Hot Air Balloon- Owl City

"Pleeeease Kuzu?" Kakuzu sighed. Hidan was using uke eyes again. Why the hell did he want to go in a hot air balloon anyway? "It's only 5 dollars Kuzu!" 5 bucks could buy them a meal. Kakuzu made the mistake of looking over. Oh no! The eyes! Five minutes later they were high in the air. "Aren't you guys from some criminal organization?" The guy driving asked. Hidan beheaded him. "Do you know how to drive this Kuzu?" "Nope." "Oh well. FAREWELL DUMBASSES!" He yelled the last of the edge of the wicker basket as they sailed into the cobalt sky.

6. I Wanna Hold Your Hand- The Beatles

"Deidara?" Sasori asked "Why do you never hold my hand?" he looked over at his new boyfriend questioningly. They hadn't really known each other all that long, but he found it strange that he had never held the bomber's hand before. Deidara opened his palms and held them out, showing Sasori the hand mouths. "I don't want to make out with your palm, un."

8. Light Up Ya Lighter- Michael Franti and Spearhead

Sasori watched the explosion in the distance, interested. When Deidara ran up, with blood all over him, Sasori ran to him. "What happened?" "I didn't run fast enough danna. Un." "Why was there a bomb, who were you trying to blow up?" "No, one danna. True art doesn't have to make sense un." Sasori rolled his eyes. This was just like the time when…;"Don't say it's like that time in leaf Danna!!! It's totally different!" "Except for the bomb." Sasori retorted. "And the blood, and me carrying you." "You aren't carrying me danna un!" Sasori scooped Deidara up in a wedding hold and took a step. "Now I am."

9. Jenny- Terra Naomi

"Jenny." spat Itachi. "Uchiha." She retorted. "He's mine!" "Don't try to fool yourself; Kisame would never go out with a girl not in the Akatsuki." Jenny smirked "So you're a girl in the Akatsuki?" Itachi glared, then turned away. Jenny felt victorious, until he turned back, his eyes red with sharingan. At this moment Kisame walked up and put his hand on Itachi's shoulder, effectively calming the weasel. To the girl he said "Jenny, I think you've lost your mind."

10. Sunburn- Owl City

"The beach?" asked Kisame. It had been the last thing he expected after their fight. When Itachi smiled, it had been so unexpected that Kisame had said he'd do anything the Uchiha wanted today. The beach had not been expected. "Why?" "Because I want to." Afraid of angering Itachi for the second time today, he grabbed the towels and climbed in the car. Two hours later, Itachi was giggling (OOC!) and Kisame glaring. "How do you get a tan with that skin?" Kisame said with irritation. Itachi didn't answer. Five minutes later, when his happy moment had finally ended, Itachi turned and asked "Why didn't you use sunblock? How do you turn purple anyway?" Kisame threw the sunscreen bottle at Itachi, and settled back down to glowering again.


End file.
